You Make Me Feel
by rightactions
Summary: Jason and Percy keep running out of places to sneak around.


A/N: Hey, guys! I finally crossed over and wrote my first smut fanfic. Yes, I know. Such a proud and important moment in my life. Well, I truly hope you enjoy it! The title is from a Bastille song, if anyone was interested! I don't own anything PJO/HOO related. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, of course!

Also, please, please, please do not read this if you are not old enough to. Thank you.

* * *

The car was parked at the outermost edge of the Golden Gate Park. The woods provided enough of a cover so that anyone passing by would have to purposely glance in the slick grey Mercedes to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. The park had been Jason's idea. The car was Jason's idea too, but the activities currently occurring in the car were mostly Percy's idea. Unfortunately, they were running out of places to sneak around. There are only so many times you can have sex in the janitor's closet until someone starts to notice. Not to mention the fact that they had been almost caught so many times that part of the reason that Jason's pulse was racing was because of the distinct possibility that someone _would _catch them. Of course, if he was being honest he would say that the reason his pulse was racing was not because of that, but because of the lean teenager that was currently straddling his lap, shirtless. Seeing Percy shirtless, under most circumstances, sent Jason's brain into a flurry of activity that ended with him being unable to form a coherent sentence. If there was some ridiculous sum money that he had to pay in order to monopolize Percy's shirtless time, he would pay it without blinking an eye. Percy was built like a swimmer, and Jason had the sneaking suspicion that if he tried out for the swimming team their high school would have an actual chance at winning. However, Percy probably didn't believe in organized sports or school functions of any kind. A fact that was glaringly obvious from his unbelievably long record of detentions. Percy's beautiful sea green eyes fell on Jason's on with a withering look.

"Earth to Grace, what the hell are you waiting for?" Percy's question was dripping with that signature snarky tone. Jason gave him a soft smile that just made Percy's eyes narrow into slits. Percy was not used to waiting, and he didn't wait, in most aspects of his life he did what he wanted when he wanted. Jason reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Percy's perfectly mussed spikes. Percy made an irritated noise at the back of his throat- that disheveled spiky look took hours to perfect. What was the point of them being messed up without any of the rewards? He figured this waiting was punishment for corrupting Mr. Homecoming King's innocent persona. Although, with the skills he had, he was either a born sex god or very secretive person. Lately, his discreetness skills were somewhat lacking. In fact, they were getting quite sloppy. Jason Grace and sloppy were not two words that would usually coincide in a sentence. Percy liked the idea of being the cause of Jason Grace's recent sloppiness. Jason moved his hands down his bare torso and Percy sighed. _Finally_, he thought leaning in for a kiss. Jason met him half way and caught his lips in a gentle manner that really, really aggravated Percy. His lean fingers traveled down on their own accord and made a grab for the zipper of his jeans. Jason caught his hands and lifted them up to his shoulders and sent his own hand down there. He dragged the zipper down slowly and leisurely, as if Percy wasn't dying for contact, and they had all the time in the world. Jason backed the seat up as far as he could to give them more space, as he tried to tug down Percy's jeans. He broke their lengthy kiss and Percy groaned.

"Do your pants really have to be so damn skinny?" Jason growled as he ineffectively jerked down Percy's pants.

"It's part of the look, babe," Percy murmured ignoring the fact that Jason was fixated on getting his jeans off. Percy tried in vain to reestablish the contact with his lips, but Jason frowned in concentration. A look of triumph spread over his features as he managed to get his jeans below Percy's knees. Percy smirked and returned the favor by swiftly removing Jason's clothing.

"You see? My pants are reasonable. I can get in and out of them if need be, but yours? That is just ridiculous. I can count your change for god's sake." Jason ranted, the task at hand momentarily forgotten as both boys raised their shirts over their heads. Now both of them were down to only boxers (Percy's jeans were as close to being off as was humanly possible.) Jason glanced down and scowled.

"Come on, Jackson," Jason said in a tone that closely resembled whining. Percy smirked and his smile took on that bad boy quality that had drawn the jock to him in the first place.

"Believe me, babe, I'm trying." Jason rolled his eyes at Percy's thinly veiled innuendo. He crushed his lips to Percy's before he could make another stupid joke or call him babe again. This time Jason was done being gentle. He bit Percy's lower lip and Percy groaned. Jason's hands slipped down Percy's torso and started massaging the taut skin there. Percy writhed on top of Jason as his fingers slipped lower. It was like Jason's hands were electrified when he took Percy into his hand. Percy moaned and put his hands on Jason's shoulders. His hands gripped there like they were hanging on for dear life. The noises that Percy was producing were some of the, hands down, sexiest things Jason had ever heard. Ever. Percy jerked into Jason's hand. Jason provided only sweet, long, and languid strokes. His breath hitched and he rocked into Jason's hand with more confidence now.

"You're killing me, babe," Percy groaned. He was unable to keep his voice from straining. At this moment he wanted Jason Grace more than he had ever wanted anything in his relatively short life. Jason's hand stilled on him, and Percy made a tortured sound. He had always known that Jason didn't like being called babe, but it had never occurred to Percy that he would dislike it enough to leave him in his current predicament.

"Don't call me babe, punk," Percy wasn't sure if he had actually heard Jason say the words, or if he had just felt him mouthing them against the hollow of his throat. Percy let out a strangled noise, because, really, it was just not fair that Jason could make him whimper with just a touch of his lips. It was also a huge turn on to be called punk by him. It was how their relationship had started, after all. A few hastily thrown insults, an invasion of personal space, and two desperate mouths trying to inflict as much pleasure as possible. Their first time had felt nothing like it did now. There were no more awkward movements. There wasn't even any shame in their actions anymore; they were so used to it. At this point, it was just a part of their daily routine. Percy sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Jay," he said in a sincere tone that left no question to the sincerity of his statement. Jason grinned with an edge of mischievousness that was usually reserved just for their encounters.

"I'm not sure I forgive you," Jason grinned wickedly before beginning his task with a renewed vigor. He no longer took it slow. He stroked in a faster pace, leaving no time for Percy to adjust. His hips jerkily tried to follow his steps, but it was too much too fast. Percy felt a wave of pleasure building in his core.

"Oh, god, Jason, I-" he desperately tried to formulate a sentence, but it was lost in a haze of pleasure. He was so close. He could feel it building, and oh god, it felt so incredibly good. Jason grabbed Percy's jaw and fixed his eyes on Percy's. His intent was very clear. He wanted to watch it happen, and Percy was not about to deny him anything. Jason increased the pace of his stroking. Percy let out an incoherent, strangled moan. It was too much. Percy's back arched and his entire body pressed itself against Jason as he came, shaking and quivering, his chest heaving rapidly. He panted heavily and lowered his head to Jason's shoulder. He took a few moments to regain his composure before kissing Jason again. They kissed for so long that when they withdrew both of their breaths were shallow and their lips were red and swollen from kissing. Percy moved his lips downward and began to nip at Jason's bone structure.

"Let me return the favor," Percy whispered against Jason's jaw. Jason simply nodded, not daring to breathe out in anticipation. Jason moaned as Percy dipped lower and lower. First at his throat, he now moved towards Jason's torso. Percy was bent in an awkward angle that had to be uncomfortable. Jason found himself caring very little about Percy's comfort. Percy's tongue was doing miraculous things to Jason's abs that he didn't were actually possible. Jason's eyes fluttered closed, and Percy's lips lingered on the jut of Jason's hips. His lean fingers gripped Jason's boxers and were pulling them down when- A loud rapping sound sounded on the windshield. Jason let out a groan and Percy smirked. Jason rolled down the window and was met by the very confused look of, what looked to be, a rookie park ranger. Her intelligent gray eyes fixed on the scene and a flash of recognition made scarlet rise to her cheeks.

"Jason? Percy? Oh shit, what are you doing here?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows and vaguely recognized her as the freaky math genius that sat behind him in marine biology.

"What the hell does it look like, wise girl?" Percy snapped, and Jason resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Uh, Annabeth, is it? I, um, would really love it, if you… You know, didn't tell anyone what you saw?" He flashed what he hoped was a winning smile. His face burned and his stomach churned at the thought of this little arrangement.

"Well, yeah, of course, Jason. I'm going to leave now." She said sheepishly. "Just get back to what you were doing, I guess," she added in awkward tone while she headed in the opposite direction of their car. Jason rolled the window up and heard Percy sighing.

"Is the moment over? Are we putting our pants back on? Because that is something I feel morally opposed to doing," Percy complained. Jason smiled and shook his head with disbelief.

"Well first of all your pants are technically not off. Second of all put my pants back on? How could you even suggest that?" Jason asked in mock horror. "The moment isn't over," Jason added with a much more serious tone as he moved to capture Percy's lip in a passionate kiss. "In fact, I think it's just beginning."

* * *

A/N: Whew, well that's it for now. Also, I absolutely love the holidays, so look out for some holiday themed fluff (or maybe more ;)) coming this way soon. Hope you enjoyed this! Review, please?


End file.
